Queen Elsa
by gailsrookie
Summary: You wont know what its's about unless you read it, although the title gives away some clues. Read and Review!


Holly had Gail's head on her lap and was running her hand through her hair. She loved doing that, it reminded her of that unforgettable night when the blonde cut off her hair. By now it had grown back to it gorgeous glory. Holly loved it long, she simply adored seeing her girlfriend in her cop uniform with her hair in a long ponytail. It was probably her favorite version of Gail, apart from seeing her naked with her long locks down of course.

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Gail said tilting her head up to meet chocolate orbs.

"My sister has been stressing out about Blythe's birthday party all week. She loves to leave everything for the last possible minute then drags me into it." Holly sighed

"How hard could it possibly be to plan a 5 year old's party." Gail rolled her eyes.

"You'll find out when you have your own whinny kids." Holly playfully slapped Gail's arm.

"Oh, God, no. You'll be doing all that planning and shit. You can find me sipping a beer in front of the TV." Gail laughed.

The two had never really talked about taking their relationship any further. Holly knew Gail wasn't ready for that. They had only been dating a little over a year. They were perfect for each other but Holly never imagined Gail saying something like that. It send chills through her body and she couldn't help but smile.

"So you want to have kids with me?"

Gail realized what she had implied, and she couldn't believe she actually meant it. She did want mini Hollys and Gails running around, I mean only if Holly wanted.

"I want that and much more with you, Hol." Gail smiled looking up again to meet her lover's eyes.

Holly leaned down and tenderly kissed the lips of the only human she adored with her all. She knew that right now wouldn't be the best time to talk about this, but it eased her heart that Gail indeed wanted to be with her for the REALLY long term.

"Want to know what the theme is?"

"Do I?" Gail smirked

"Frozen" Holly smiled at herself.

"Oh god, are you serious."

"Yeah ever since you took her to see the second one she's been obsessed with it. Cynthia hates you for it." Holly laughed.

"So now it's my fault!" Gail said with a pinch of sass.

"Oh you know it! And now Cyn wants to hire someone to play Elsa. Since she's getting this adorable Anna costume for Blythe."

"Where the fuck are you going to find an Elsa? Oh wait you can go to Disneyland and kidnap her!" Gail laughed.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Holly said actually taking it into consideration.

"Seriously? Holly!?"

"Yeah, you and I can both go! It'll be an adventure!" Holly exclaimed.

Gail got up quickly and looked straight at her girlfriend.

"Baby you can be serious."

"Of course I'm not you lunatic, but I am considering renting her out."

"Like a stripper." Gail smirked

"What? No! Like a clown."

"Look doctor I know you're loaded with money, but honestly it's not worth it."

"You think so?"

Gail saw the actual pain in Holly's eyes. She loved to spoil her niece, and Gail had to admit that Blythe wasn't like other kids. She looked exactly like Holly, you'd think she was her mother. She was smart, respectful, she wasn't loud and obnoxious, and the young girl was sweet to her and took to her liking.

"Hol, what if I show up as Elsa." Gail said tilting her girlfriends chin up.

"You'd actually do that?" Holly asked wide eyed. It wasn't a laughing matter, Holly knew what it took for Gail to tell her that.

"I'd do anything for you, and Blythe is actually a great kid. And your sister isn't that bad to me either."

Holly couldn't believe her ears, this wasn't Gail. Gail was a sassy, bad ass cop. But Holly knew that her blonde love would continue to surprise her till the day she died.

With that Holly got up and straddled her girl. She began to kiss Gail's neck hungrily, and as soon as she found her pulse point she began to suck ever so gently. She knew very well it made Gail go insane. The blonde felt a rush, and electricity ran through her body and settled between her legs.

"Holly." She managed to rasp out.

The brunette made haste to discard of her tee leaving her in a black lace bra. She let her hair fall from the loose bun. Gail's eyes turned violet with lust. Holly locked her gaze with the gorgeous blonde, telling her in it how insanely she wanted to be touched. She plunged into her queen, her lips meeting hers. The kiss became desperate and sloppy. Gail's hand roamed her doctor's back and abs. The heat between her legs evident to both. When Holly slipped her tongue into her mouth, Gail grabbed hold of the brunette's rack of god. Those soft orbs were Gail's favorite thing in the universe. She loved to squeeze them and massage them, and that's what she did. Holly broke the kiss and slid her tongue down Gail's chin and neck, settling at the cop's weakest point.

"Fuck!" Gail gasped

"You like that, Peck?" Holly said, her voice muffled by the warm skin under lips and taking a hard bite.

"Fuck! Hol!" Gail screamed.

The doctor began to slowly grind against her, Gail was overwhelmed.

"Pants off!" Gail said pushing Holly ever so slightly away.

Brown eyes locked with blue as she moved off Gail and began to unzip. The blonde was in trouble, she gripped the sofa as Holly undid the button and turned around ever so slowly.

"Don't touch, ok." Holly said with pure sex in her voice.

Seconds felt like hours as her pathologist pulled down the skin tight jeans. Black lace came into view as Holly finally shimmied her glorious ass out. Gorgeous ivory thighs and legs were presented to a very heated Gail. When the brunette had finally stepped out of the jeans, Gail pulled her against her. She buried her face in Holly's hair, she was intoxicating. She let her hands roam over ivory skin; up her back, shoulders, and over her bra again.

"You're so beautiful." She rasped into the brunette's ear.

Holly responded by rubbing her wonderful ass against Gail's clothed center. With that the blonde began to kiss her neck lightly, then harshly moving Holly's lips to meet hers. After a searing hot kiss with the blonde not being able to keep her hands off her soft breasts Holly pulled away and turned to face her.  
Gail took the opportunity to strip off her jeans and shirt, leaving her in matching red underwear. Holly took in the gorgeous pale skin that adorned her girlfriends body.

"You're so perfect." Holly said pushing her into the sofa and straddling her again. Their lips attached to one another's, Holly's hands holding her cop's face ever so sweetly. Gail took the opportunity to undo her bra and throw it to the side.  
The doctor pulled away, letting Gail have full view of what was all and rightfully her's. She could feel Gail making love to her with her eyes. She loved being this vulnerable in front of her, and she loved the way the blonde looked at her. Gail's gaze showed nothing but pure love and Holly never felt so gorgeous. She wrapped her arms around her queen's pale neck, and slowly pushed herself against her. She could feel Gail's wetness against her own. The blonde wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her against her tightly.

"I love you, Gail Peck. I'm insane about you." She whispered in her ear, as her ass slid down and back up against Gail's throbbing center.

"I love you too, Holly. Now let's go to the bedroom." Gail stood from the couch carrying Holly with her.

"Oh my god, I had actually forgotten how strong you've gotten." She rasped out wrapping her legs around Gail's waist.

"I blame so much sweaty sex, I mean we go at it in the morning *kiss* in the locker room during lunch *kiss* and our marathons at night. *kiss*. You wear me out Ms. Stewart."

As they made it to the door Gail accidentally bumped Holly into the sill and got a small whimper out of her.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god baby! I'm so sorry!" Gail said worriedly.

"You did that on purpose!" Holly said as Gail set her down on the bed.

"No I swear babe! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" The blonde said worriedly and bending over the doctor to check her back.

"I'm fine Gail." Holly smirked pulling Gail down on the bed with her.

They shared a sweet kiss and pulled away to discard of their underwear and Gail's bra. They looked at each other, lust glistened on their eyes and loved pumped through their veins, combined with the pressure of their naked centers against each other.

"Make love to me, Queen Elsa." Holly smiled.


End file.
